


Kiss the (Angry) Cook

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Kiss the Cook, Lunch, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Zolf has a bad day and is cooking lunch, Wilde cheers him up. Or something like that.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kiss the (Angry) Cook

**Author's Note:**

> For Tawny and the galaxy brain group of the When in Rome discord server

It was a bad day for cooking.

Some days were like that. Your knife doesn't cut right, the fire doesn't stoke right, the right pans are in the wrong places. Everything is _off_ just a bit.

So Zolf did his best and cursed his way through lunch. He almost spilled the bag of rice, almost dropped the water on the way to the stove, hit his (mechanical) shins on his own step ladder. It was one of those days.

He was grumpily tasting the stew trying to get the spices right, when a familiar voice chimed up way too close to his ear.

"Do you always try to intimidate your food into tasting right?" Wilde was peering over Zolf's shoulder into the pot, easily towering over him despite Zolf standing on a stool to properly reach the far burners.

"Get out of my kitchen Wilde. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"I'm not playing games, Mr. Smith, I'm just hungry. I thought I might get a bite of what you have to offer." Wilde's mouth was still way too close to Zolf's ear. But moving away would be admitting defeat so Zolf stayed right where he was, even if Wilde's breath on his neck send shivers down his spine.

"Well you'll have to wait until it's ready. Just like everyone else. Now get. Out." Zolf pressed the words through his teeth. He wasn't even holding a knife to threaten Wilde with.

"Fine." Wilde's breath dissappeared from Zolf's neck, then returned just as suddenly and Wilde kissed him on the cheek. "Kiss for the cook for good luck"

Then he was gone.

Zolf just stood there. Tasting spoon still in hand. Utterly paralyzed.

What just happened?


End file.
